O Amor Acontece
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, é apenas uma estudante, sem muitos amigos e sem sonhos. Edward Cullen, um médico que está em busca de tranquilidade e sossego. O que será que acontece se o mundo resolve dar uma ajudinha para esses dois?
1. Prologo

**POV Bella**

Olá, sou Isabella Swan e tenho 17 anos. Moro com minha mãe Renée, meu pai Charlie e minha irmãzinha Nessie de apenas 6 anos. Vivo em um lugar tédioso, Forks e estudo na Forks High School. Para começar realmente, não sou muito de fazer amigas, tenho apenas duas Angela e Jess. Agora a cidade está empolgada porque um novo médico ira chegar. Aff, que tédio...

**POV Edward**

Sou Edward Cullen, tenho 32 anos e sou médico. Não tenho muito o que falar de mim, vim de Nova Iorque e estou indo em direção a uma cidadizinha chamada Forks, espero encontrar lá paz e encontrar novos amigos, e quem sabe uma nova paixão.


	2. Chapter 1

POV Bella

Mais um dia de aula. Acordei sem vontade alguma de ir á escola. Peguei uma roupa simples, uma blusa azul, calça jeans e um all star preto. Desci para tomar café.

-Bom dia filha, senta aqui -Disse minha mãe.

-Bom dia família,err... Acho que perdi a fome- Falei olhando para a minha irmãzinha comendo de boca a aberta. Peguei a chave da minha picape e sai.

Já na escola, as meninas comentavam que o novo médico era um gato, entrei logo na sala de aula, não estava a fim de ouvir sobre a vida alheia. Ótimo, agora é tempo de educação física, tenho quase certeza que vou me machucar.

-Ei, Bella!- Chamou-me Angela.

-Ah, oi Ang, estou indo pra educação física agora, quer me acompanhar?- Perguntei.

-Claro- Respondeu-me.

-Pessoal, pessoal, hoje vamos jogar vôlei, por favor, separem-se em grupo- Falou o professor. Como sempre, fui a última a ser escolhida. Estava tentando me desviar da bola, quando de repente sinto algo batendo na minha testa e tudo escureceu...

POV Edward

Cheguei cedo ao hospital, mas como sempre muitas enfermeiras já estavam dando em cima de mim.

-Doutor Cullen, uma paciente está a sua espera-Disse a tal enfermeira se chamada Tânia, acho que esse era seu nome, não me lembro...

Cheguei a sala e vi uma garota linda desmaiada, tinha cabelos castanhos e pele clara, muito linda pra dizer a verdade. Olhei a ficha "Isabella Swan" era ser nome e vi que ela tinha levado uma bolada na testa, esses jovens, sempre atacando uns aos outros. A mediquei e sai da sala, aliás não foi nada grave...

- Queria agradecer ao Harper Scout por comentar, muito obrigada mesmo! E tbm queria q vcs leitores fantasmas comentassem! Bjss e até amanhã!


	3. Chapter 2

POV Bella

Acordei sentindo uma tremenda dor de cabeça, abri os olhos e reparei que estava em um quarto todo branco. Ah, ótimo, estou em um hospital, como sempre. Estava tão atordoada que nem reparei a enfermeira entrando no quarto.

-Está se sentindo bem que querida?- perguntou ela, olhei pra cara dela, nossa, ela era uma enfermeira ou uma modelo?

-Estou bem, obrigada- Já estava me levantando quando ela me barrou.

-Calma querida, o Dr. Cullen já vai vir te examinar- Que droga, odeio hospitais.

Tava olhando pro teto quando o tal Dr. Cullen entrou. UAU! Como ele é lindo, será que é médico mesmo? Alto, olhos verdes, cabelos cor de bronze, pele quase da mesma cor que a minha...

-Srta. Swan? Está se sentindo bem?- Ops, será que eu estava babando?

-Hã? Ah, sim, me chame apenas de Bella- Disse eu.

- Ok, vou apenas te examinar para ver se está tudo bem. – Ele foi chegando mais perto e dava pra sentir o cheiro do creme de barbear dele, nossa como ele cheira bem...

- Pronto. Você já pode voltar pra casa. Só cuidado da próxima vez que você for jogar, ok?- Aff, era só o que me faltava, receber sermão de um médico.

-Huhum- Foi apenas o que respondi. Quando sai da sala parece que senti um vazio, mas nem liguei. Estava passando pelo corredor quando vi meu pai.

-Pai, não precisava vir.- Olhei-o de cara enburrada.

-Vamos logo Bella, quantas vezes já te disse para ter mais cuidado e atenção na aula de educação física?- Depois disso não ouvi mais nada.

[...]

Estou deitada na minha cama e ainda não tiro o Doutor Gostoso Cullen da minha cabeça.

-Bella, Bella- ouvi uma voz fininha me chamando.

-Nessie, por que você ainda está acordada?- A levantei e a coloquei em minha cama.

-Tive um pesadelo- Ela disse com voz de choro.

-Shii, Nessie não foi real.

- Posso dormir aqui?-Coitadinha, tava como os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

- Claro, vem deita aqui- E assim nós dormimos.

[...]

POV Edward

Isabella Swan, ou Bella, linda como o nome...

?- Olhei para a direção da voz, Tânia, essa mulher não sai da minha cola.

-Sim Tânia, precisa de alguma coisa?- Perguntei.

-Será que você poderia me levar pra casa? É que estou sem gasolina- Disse tentando fazer uma voz sedutora.

-Claro, vamos.- Ela foi andando na frente rebolando, apenas revirei os olhos.

[...]

-Obrigado por me trazer, será que eu poderia fazer alguma coisa por você?- Colocou uma mão em minha coxa.

-Não, olha Srta. Denali- Disse frisando seu sobrenome- Tenho que voltar logo, estou muito cansado.-

-Claro, então tchau.

Voltei para casa e apaguei.

(Continua...)

* * *

Bem, eu sei que os capitulos são curtinhos, mas ao decorrer da fic vão aumentar e alguns vão ser curtos, sei q deve ser muito chato ler um cap curto, mas ñ deixem de ler só por causa do tamanho e leiam porque a história é boa, ñ estou falando apenas dessa, mais existem muitas outras... Espero q tenham gostado e deixem reviews! Bjss e até amanhã!

OBS: Ñ seja um leitor fantasminha rsrs. Bjss


	4. Chapter 3

POV Bella

Segunda-feira, dia de aula. Estava conversando com Ang no almoço quando um garoto alto, moreno, com cabelos negros curtos, estava vindo em nossa direção.

-Oi, será que eu posso me sentar aqui? É que todas as outras mesas estão cheias.- Ele perguntou.

-Hã, claro que sim. Alias, eu sou a Ângela e essa é Bella. – Ang respondeu. Enquanto eu estava envergonhada por ele estar me olhando fixamente.

-Eu sou Jacob, cheguei ontem aqui e prazer em conhece-las.- Que droga! Será que ele vai ficar, me observando assim? Acho que ele percebeu que eu não estava gostando porque desviou o olhar.

-Pessoal, acho que eu já vou indo para a sala, tenho que terminar um trabalho. Tchau Ang e Jacob. – Acenei para eles já indo em direção à enfermaria, não sou de fazer isso, mas não estou com vontade de ficar na escola. Bati na porta da enfermaria.

-Com licença, mas eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.- Tentei fazer minha melhor cara de doente.- Estou com dor de cabeça e enjoada.

-Sente-se aqui querida, vou te examinar.

-Será que eu já não poderia ir para casa? Estou muito cansada.- Fiz cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Tudo bem moçinha, mas lembre-se, só dessa vez esta bem?- Assenti.

[...]

Estava sem rumo pela estrada, ainda tinha muito tempo até voltar para casa. Que estranho, a picape esta mais lenta que já é, olhei para o indicador de nível de combustível e estava acabando.

-Não, por favor não acaba agora não.- Sussurei, mais já era tarde.- Droga!- Sai do carro e verifiquei se estava muito longe da cidade, e para a minha má sorte, estava longe. Ouvi algum carro vindo, talvez eu esteja com sorte.-Ei!- Gritei e acenei para a pessoa, até que o carro parou e tive uma surpresa ao ver quem estava no volante.- Você?

POV Edward

Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Isso era só o que eu fazia, o dia todo o tempo todo, até estava pensando em tirar uma folga para conhecer melhor a cidade, mas ainda tenho que me programar melhor. Hoje não estou com vontade de ir ao trabalho, acho que vou tirar uma folga. Liguei para o hospital e expliquei o porque de não ir hoje.

[...]

Estava passeando quando vi alguém gritando e acenando, acho que o precisa de uma carona, é melhor eu parar. Cheguei mais perto e me surpreendi ao conhecer a pessoa ou melhor...

-Isabella Swan?- Perguntei ao abaixar o vidro.

-Dr. Gos... err quer dizer, Dr. Cullen?- Respondeu meio acanhada.- Oi, será que o senhor poderia me dar uma carona? A gasolina acabou.- Perguntou toda vermelhinha, linda.

-Claro e me chame apenas de Edward.

-Então me chame de Bella.

-Sim Bella, entre.- Abri a porta do carona para ela.- Quer que eu chame o guinche?

-Não precisa, depois eu ligo, obrigada.- Assenti.

-Então, não deveria estar na escola?- Perguntei, alias, ela deveria né?

-Bem... É que não estava me sentindo muito bem.- Imediatamente fiquei preocupado.

-Quer que eu te examine? Posso te levar para o hospital.- Disse muito rápido.

-Não precisa, já estou melhor. Edward...- Meu nome saiu como uma melodia pela sua boca.- Será que você poderia me deixar em alguma lanchonete?

-Não é melhor você ir para casa?

-Ah, eu não queria ir para casa, vou estar só e sabe como é né...-Respondeu-me.

-Por que você não fica comigo por enquanto?- Não sei da onde saiu essa pergunta, falei sem pensar.- Quer dizer...

-Hm, bom, pode ser.- Disse sorrindo e acabei por sorrir também.

[...]

(Continua...)

* * *

E aí, oq acharam? Comentem! Bjss e até...


	5. Chapter 4

**POV Narrador**

Tudo estava bem no carro ao caminho do restaurante. Até que Bella tem uma forte lembrança veio a sua mente:

_**Flashback on**_

_A menina estava sentada no banco de carona, ao lado estava um homem que dizia ser amigo de seu pai que estava ali para busca-lá._

_-Aonde estamos indo? O caminho da minha casa não é do outro lado?- Perguntou a menina atenta ao caminho quando percebeu que o carro estava indo na direção oposta. _

_-Calma boneca, o titio só vai dar uma passadinha na casa dele, ai depois a gente vai pra sua casa. Não se preocupe querida.- O estranho disse sorrindo maliciosamente para a meninha que já estava ficando assustada._

_-Eu quero falar com o meu papai. Me leva pra casa por favo?- A inocente criança disse, com os olhos já cheio de lágrimas e a voz embargada._

_-Shii. Não chore. Você não quer ver o titio com raiva, quer?- O estranho perguntou, ela apenas discordou com a cabeça.- Ótimo. Calma boneca, eu tenho um monte de bonecas na minha casa e você vai poder brincar com todas.- Disse sorrindo, já com o plano elaborado em sua mente. Depois de longos minutos de tenção, o carro parou em uma velha cabana perto da floresta._

_-O que a gente ta fazendo aqui? Eu to com medo moço, me leva embora, eu quero minha mamãe.- A garotinha chorando, olhou para os lados, procurando alguma forma de escapar daquele carro._

_-Venha docinho, vou te mostrar a coleção de bonecas que o titio tem.- O homem pegou com força o braço da pequena e a puxou para fora do carro.- Pare de chorar! PARE DE CHORAR!- Ele disse com uma imensa raiva dela por chorar tanto._

_-Me solta! POR FAVOR! Ah! SOCORRO!- Isabella estava soluçando de tanto chorar. Tudo girava enquanto ela olhava para o lado. Até que o monstro colocou uma pano com __clorofórmio e ela desmaiou._

_**Flashback off**_

Bella estava tensa. Queria sair daquele carro rápido e logo.

-Edward você pode parar aqui por favor?

-Está se sentindo bem? Quer que eu a leve para o hospital?

-NÃO! Por favor não me leve para o hospital, só queria saber se poderia parar o carro por favor, eu quero descer e respirar um pouco.- Pediu ela, mesmo que ela tentasse apagar aquela lembrança de sua memória, não saia de jeito nenhum.

-Tudo bem.- Falou ele parando o carro. Bella sai do carro não muito bem, eles estavam tão próximos de onde aconteceu. Bastava entrar pela floresta que logo se via a cabana perdida por todo o verde. Ela tentava pensar em outras coisas, como sua comida preferida ou a prova que faria semana que vem.

-Bella? Acho melhor eu te levar para o hospital, você não está com uma cara muito boa. Vem, entre no carro.- Ele disse puxando seu braço. Aquela foi a gota d' água.

-NÃO ME TOQUE!- Gritou ela. Tudo estava rodando e a lembrança mais uma vez veio à sua cabeça. Os olhos azuis penetrantes e sem vida do estranho, mesmo ter sido a muito tempo, ela ainda se lembrava dos detalhes, da forma física dele, como ele falava e até andava.

-Calma Isabella, vou te levar para casa tudo bem?- Edward não era ele, seu coração sabia disso, mas sua cabeça mandava ela correr e escapar por que logo ele apareceria, de uma forma ou de outra.

-Tudo bem. Pode me levar para casa, já estou bem.

[...]

Já em frente à casa dela.

-Então, até Bella.- Disse Edward em pouco magoado por não ter almoçado com ela.

-Edward, desculpe pelo o que aconteceu. É que acontecerem umas coisas no passado e acabei me lembrando, você já sabe o resto...

-Claro claro. Não precisa me explicar, mas eu espero ter uma oportunidade de sair com você. Parece que você não é uma adolescente qualquer, quero dizer, uma adolescente fútil. – Ele disse se enrolando nas palavras.

-Eu também espero ter uma oportunidade de sair com você...- Respondeu ela corando.

-Tchau Bella.- Próximo dela, deu um beijo na bochecha que a fez corar muito mais.

-Tchau Edward.

[...]

-Filha, você chegou tão cedo hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa no colégio?- Perguntou Renée.

-Eu não estava me sentindo e pedi para sair mais cedo mãe. Cadê o papai? Ele não deveria voltar mais cedo hoje?- Bella falou, mudando logo de assunto.

-Ele teve que resolver umas coisas na delegacia. Pode ir pegar a Nessie para almoçar querida?

-Sim.

[...]

(Continua...)

* * *

Esse capitulo foi cheio de surpresas né. Tem poucas reviews pessoal! Eu só posto o proximo cap com +3 reviews! Bjss e abr!


	6. Chapter 5

**POV Bella**

_**Sonho on**_

_-Parece que a bonequinha acordou.- O monstro disse. Estava no mesmo lugar de onde tudo aconteceu.-Então boneca, vamos brincar?- Eu queria sair daqui, mas parecia que minhas pernas estavam presas e pesadas._

_-Me solta se monstro! Me deixe ir! Você já não teve tudo que queria de mim? - Eu queri sair daqui. Os olhos azuis estavam me fitando com tamanha intensidade que me estavam me deixavam tonta. _

_-A boneca cresceu e parece que ficou violenta com as palavras.- Riu._

_-Me solta! SOCORRO! Alguém me ajude!- Eu já estava chorando, não queria viver aquilo de novo._

_-Pode gritar, espernear a vontade. Ninguém vai te ouvir, agora você vai ser só minha, para sempre.- Disse no meu ouvido. Seu beijo era aspero e asqueroso, estava me dando vontade de vomitar._

_-Vou ter você __novamente __princesa. Não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso.- Sua mão agarrou meu braço e me forçou a deitar no chão._

_-NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO!- Gritei muito, mas parecia que de nada adiantava. Suas mão levantaram o meu vestido e sua mão se infiltrou em minha calçinha._

_-Calma princesa, é só relaxar...- Sua mão nojenta ainda estava no mesmo lugar quando ouvi a voz do meu pai._

_-Bella, querida, Bella.- Ele veio me salvar.- Bella, acorde._

_**Sonho off**_

Abri os olhos e reparei que aquilo não passava de um sonho. Meu pai estava ao meu lado.

-Bella, você está bem?- Me agarrei à ele e começei a chorar feito um bebê.

-Pai, eu sonhei com ele, ele vai vir me pegar pai, ele vai vir.

-Não filha, ele não vai vir. Acalme-se, foi apenas um pesadelo, calma querida.- Charlie me ninou até que adormeci.

[...] (Na escola...)

Edward... Estou pensando nele desde o ocorrido ontem, que vergonha, aposto que ele nunca mais vai querer sair comigo.

-Isabella Swan!- Escutei Ang dizer e me tirar dos meu pensamentos.

-Oi Ang, tudo bem?- Sabia que ela estava com raiva de mim por ter saído ontem sem dizer nada.

-Bella, por que você saiu ontem sem me avisar?- Eu disse que ela ia ficar assim...- Poxa, fiquei preocupada.

-Desculpa amiga, eu não estava me sentindo bem...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Adivinha quem perguntou por você ontem?

-O fantasminha camarada?- Fiz piada.

-Não sua sem graça. O Jacob. Depois que você não voltou mais, ele perguntou por você. Foi tão fofo miga, devia ter visto a carinha dele quando eu disse que tinha ido embora, fez uma cara de culpado ou sei lá.-Disse Ângela.

-Que legal.

-Só diz isso? "Que legal"? Ah, Bella, você devia falar com ele, parecia muito preocupado contigo.- Olhei com uma cara de "por que?" para ela.- Não faz essa cara. Dê uma chance a ele, conversa com ele ou sei lá. Só fala com ele.

-Tá. Eu falo. Feliz?- Fiz uma carranca.

-To. Agora vamos pra aula.

[...]

Falar com Jacob. Eu não tenho nenhum problema com o cara, mas eu tenho vergonha. Ele entrou no refeitório. É agora. Chamei ele com a mão para sentar na nossa mesa. Ang me olhou com um sorriso.

-Oi Bella.- Jacob disse.

-Oi Jacob, tudo bem?- Perguntei. Sorriu e sentou-se em nossa mesa.

-To sim. Você sumiu ontem, estava bem?

-Só me senti um pouco mal.- Aff, quantas vezes eu já falei isso?

E assim que eu fiquei no colégio, entediada...

**POV Edward**

Será que eu fiz alguma coisa ou falei algo de errado ontem? Como eu sou tolo. Bella é uma adolescente e eu quase um velho. É claro que ela não ia querer sair comigo, deve ter pensado melhor e arrumado uma desculpa para voltar pra casa. Queria revê-la novamente, aquele aroma de morango que exala dela é tão delicioso e... viciante. Estava perdido em meios aos pensamentos quando meu celular toca.

-Alô.

-_Oi maninho!Como você ta? Gostando da cidade? E o trabalho? Conheceu alguém?- _Só poderia ser a baixinha mesmo.

-Calma Lice, respira, ta igual a mamãe é? Me fazendo um interrogatório? E respondendo às suas perguntas, eu to bem sim, a cidade é maravilhosa, o trabalho vai bem. E digamos que eu meio que conheci uma pessoa... E você como está? – Eu falei, logo me lembrando da Bella.

-_Ae maninho arrasando corações. Eu estou ótima. Jasper e eu já marcamos a data do nosso casamento._

-Que ótimo Alice, pra quando vocês marcaram?

_-23 de Novembro. Mas me diga, quem é essa que roubou seu coração?_

-O nome dela é Isabella mas prefere que a chamem de Bella. E não exagera, ela não roubou meu coração.- Respondi meio em dúvida. Eu não estou apaixonado por ela ou estou? Eu mal a conheço.

-_Hum, Bella... Pelo jeito que você falou, ela deve ser muito especial. Quando e como a conheceu? Onde ela trabalha? Vocês já ficaram juntos?_

_-_Ei ei. Fala mais devagar. Eu à conheci no hospital. E digamos, que, na verdade ela tem 17 anos.- Disse bem rápido a última parte.

_-O QUE? 17 ANOS?-_Gritou ela, to percebendo que ela ficou bem brava.-_ Você ta louco Edward? A garota tem apenas 17 anos Edward!_

_-_Calma Alice. Eu não fiquei, e acho que nem vou ficar...

-_Ah Edward, desculpa. Eu só fiquei surpresa. Mas por que você acha que não vai ficar com ela? Por acaso ela te disse isso?_

-Ontem dei uma carona para ela porque a gasolina tinha acabado, nós íamos comer alguma coisa, mas, acho que ela percebeu o erro que estava fazendo e pediu para voltar pra casa.- Resumi o ocorrido, na verdade, eu tinha ficado bem chateado quando ela gritou para não toca-la.

_-Não perca as esperanças, só não force a barra com ela, porque podem te julgar como um pedofelo. Isso ia ser horrível._- Claro, como eu não pensei nisso. Sou tão burro, Bella deve ter achado que eu queria fazer algo com ela.

-Você ta certa Lice. Eu só queria mais uma chance com ela.- Olhei em volta e percebi que o meu horário de almoço já estava acabando.- Vou ter que voltar ao trabalho. Tchau e manda beijos pra mamãe e pro papai.

-_Já Eddy? Ok, tchau maninho. E não perca a esperança em._

-Ta ta. Tchau Alice.- Desliguei o celular e voltei ao trabalho.

(Continua...)

* * *

Bjss


	7. Chapter 6

**POV Bella**

Cheguei em casa exausta. Tudo estava muito calmo, calmo demais. Até que minha mãe desceu a escada com os olhos vermelhos.

-Mãe? O que ouve?- Perguntei, vendo seu estado.

-Filha, vamos pro hospital agora. Seu pai teve um ataque cardíaco.- Fiquei espantada com essa noticia.

-O que? Ele está bem?

-Vamos para o hospital, ele ainda está desacordado.

[...]

-Bella, fique aqui com a sua irmã, vou falar com o médico.- Apenas assenti. Peguei Nessie e a coloquei em meu colo.

-Está com fome?- Perguntei, ela devia estar com fome, faz um tempo já que almoçamos.

-To.

-Então vamos ver se tem alguma coisa boa na cantina.- Estava conversando com Nessie, quando senti esbarrar em alguém.

-Desculpe-me.- Meu coração acelerou quando percebi quem era a pessoa.

-Quem pede desculpas sou eu.- Ele me olhou e sorriu torto. Lindo.- Olá Bella.

-Oi Edward, que surpresa você estar aqui.- Eu disse e ele riu. Eu tinha dito algo engraçado?

-Bom, eu trabalho aqui.- Dã, claro, acho que minha mente está trabalhando muito lento.

-Bella, to com fome, você disse que a gente ia come.- Só uma pessoinha ia conseguir estragar um momento desses.

-Nós vamos comer Nessie. Então tchau Edward.- Falei já sentindo sua falta.

-Espero te ver logo. Tchau.- Espero ver ele bem rápido. Fomos là e escolhemos o que queríamos comer.

-Quem era aquela bonitão?- Perguntou Nessie. Agora fiquei roxa de vergonha.

-Para de ser fofoqueira menina. Termina logo de comer esse bolinho pra gente ver a mamãe.- Quando disse isso me lembrei do meu pai, espero que não tenha sido muito serio.

[...]

-Mãe, como o pai está?- Perguntei quando ela tinha acabado de conversar com o médico.

-Charlie vai ficar bem querida, ele é forte. O colesterol dele estava muito alto e... parece que ele anda fumando.

-Fumando? Desde quando ele fuma?- Não estava acreditando nisso, nunca vi meu pai fumar.

-Ele já fuma à um tempo filha, eu já flagrei ele, mas tinha dito que ia parar.

-Mas o papai vai ficar bem, não vai?- Já estava com medo de acontecer alguma coisa com ele.

-Sim, ele vai ficar bem, só vai passar mais alguns dias aqui e volta pra casa. E agora está na hora de você e sua irmã voltarem pra casa.

-Como assim? Se você for ficar eu fico também.- Não ia deixar Renne aqui sozinha.

-Não mocinha, amanhã você tem aula e Nessie já até dormiu. Vá pra casa querida, eu fico aqui com Charlie, prometo que volto ainda hoje, vou assinar uns papeis e ver como seu pai esta.

-Tudo bem.- Eu disse vencida.

-Ótimo. Agora vá pra casa e leve o carro, eu vou com o do seu pai.- Ela me deu um beijo na testa.

-Ok. Tchau mãe.- Peguei Nessie no colo e fomos para o estacionamento.

[...]

**POV Desconhecido**

Aquele cara ia arruinar meus planos, com certeza ele vai. Observei-a saindo do hospital com sua irmã menor. Até que sua irmãzinha não era tão mal assim, mas eu estava mesmo interessado **nela**. Fiquei olhando sua curvas lindas, tudo tinha aumentado nela, claro. Hoje não ia seguir minha princesa, mas sim o Dotorzinho de merda, vou ver aonde ele mora e depois dar um susto nele.

[...]

Finalmente! Depois de 2 horas ele saiu. O segui até sua casa, e que casa. Que burro, guarda a chave em uma planta, vai ser tão fácil entrar um dia desses. Observo sua casa quando meu celular toca.

-_E aí Brow?_

-O que tu que?- Sussurei saindo de perto da casa.

-_Calma mano, só queria te informar que aquela arma que tu que já ta preparada. Pode vir amanhã mesmo buscar._- Ótimo.

-Beleza cara.

_-Tu tem a droga pra me pagar né?_- Porra, esqueci desse detalhe.

-Tenho. Amanhã vou ai buscar.- Manti minha voz firme para não demonstrar mentira.

-_Ta cara, não esqueci o pagamento, se não tu sabe o que aconteci.- _Ele manda me apagar.

-Sei sim. Tchau.- Desliguei o celular e fui procurar a merda da droga. Meu plano vai ficar perfeito. Isabella Swan me aguarde o titio vai voltar.

(Continua...)

* * *

Gostaram do cap?


	8. Chapter 7

1 mês depois...

**POV Bella**

Estou tão feliz. Eu e Edward estamos começamos uma boa amizade. Desde o ocorrido com meu pai, nós estamos nos vemos mais vezes no hospital. Charlie agora está com uma dieta controla, não queremos que aconteça novamente um infarto com ele. Algumas coisas estão estranhas, eu acho que estão me seguindo, mas só deve ser paranoia minha. Na escola as coisas estão indo bem, mas parece que Jacob está dando em cima de mim. Lembrando bem, acho que nem tudo está bem.

_Flasback on_

_Estava quase dormindo quando meu celular tocou._

_- Alô. – Eu disse grogue._

_- Oi princesa, lembra de mim? Sou eu, o titio. Estou com saudades de você, quero te ver, mas estou tão ocupado que nem tenho tempo. – Era ele, meu coração perdeu uma batida quando ouvi a voz dele._

_- O que você quer de mim? – Perguntei num sussuro._

_- Te ver minha princesa. Não sabe por quanto tempo esper...- Desliguei o celular. Fiquei com tanto medo, e se vir atrás de mim? Com esse pensamento tive mais uma noite de sono com pesadelos._

_Flasback off_

Ele ligou faz 2 semanas, nesse tempo ainda não contei para ninguém. Por isso ando tão paranoica. Mas não vou pensar nele, se não vai me deixar ainda pior. Dei um pulo quando meu celular toca, olhei na tela do aparelho e sorri quando vi quem era.

- Oi Edward.

_- Olá Bella._ – Sua voz é tão linda. – _Como vai?_

- Eu vou bem. E você?

- _Estou ótimo. Então... eu ia te perguntar se você quer sair comigo amanhã? – _Foi fofo o jeito que ele perguntou.

- Ta bom, eu só tenho que falar com meus pais.

-_ Claro. Até amanhã._

-Até. – Ia fazer de tudo pra convencer meus pais a me deixarem sair com ele.

[...]

No jantar, tomei coragem e perguntei aos meus pais se poderia sair com Edward. Primeiro perguntei à minha mãe.

- Mãe, posso sair com o Edward amanhã?

- Pode sim querida.

- Como é que é? Sair com quem Bella? – Olhei para meu pai e o vi vermelho.

- Com o Edward, aquele médico do hospital.

- Negativo. Você não vai sair com ele. – Olhei-o com raiva.

- Por que não? Mamãe já deixou. – Tentei argumentar.

- Porque ele mais velho que você e pode ser perigo. – Virei a cabeça em direção à minha mãe e pedi ajuda com o olhar.

- Charlie, eu conheço o Edward, ele é um rapaz muito agradável. Não vai fazer nada conta a vontade dela.

- Que horas ele vai vir? – Só minha mãe pra convencer ele.

[...]

**POV Desconhecido**

O plano já está pronto, vai dar tudo tão certo. Ela vai ser novamente minha. Comprei minha arma, mas foi difícil achar a droga. Vou leva-la para uma casa que eu comprei, alias não foi nada fácil achar a tal casa, gastei muita grana. Merda, o meu irmão ta me ligando de novo, que porra.

- O que você quer?

-_ Estou preocupado com você mano, sai de casa sem avisar pra ningué estão preocupados. _

- Foda-se, estou pouco me lixando. Vou ter que desligar.

-_Espera, você ta tomando seu reméd... –_ Desliguei. Não queria ninguém preocupado. Que merda, eles mesmo disseram que não estavam nem ai pra mim, mas quando eu sumo tudo mundo fica preocupado, família lixo.

(Continua...)


	9. Chapter 8

** D**emorei mas to postando! ;)

* * *

**POV Bella**

Estou tão ansiosa, acordei muito bem. Será que ele vira mesmo? Claro que sim, espero.

[...]

Arruma e cheirosa, estou pronta. Desci as escadas a espera por Edward.

- Então, ele vai vir mesmo? – Perguntou meu pai.

- Sim pai.

- Qual é o nome dele mesmo? – Ele sabe, só ta dando uma de pai ciumento.

- Edward, Edward Cullen, você sabe muito bem o nome dele, é o médico. – Revirei os olhos.

- Ah sim, sim. – Ouvi a campanhia tocar, deve ser ele. Abri a porta, e quando o olhei, parecia que só existia ele e mais nada em volta.

- Oi. – Falou ele, com sua sedutora voz rouca.

- Oi, entra. – Dei espaço e fechei a porta.

- Olá senhor Swan. – Disse Edward, olhei para o meu pai e o incentivei a ser gentil.

- Olá Edward. Então você vai levar minha filha para sair? Posso saber pra onde?

- Pai, nós já vamos. Tchau. – Estava vermelha de vergonha, por que os pais as vezes são tão intrometidos na nossa vida?

- Tchau senhor, prometo que a trago cedo.

- Acho bom. – O puxei antes que meu pai quisesse saber mais coisas.

[...]

Já no carro pedi desculpas pela intromissão do meu pai.

- Tudo bem, acho que todo pai é assim.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Perguntei, estava curiosa, estávamos indo a direção à floresta, respirei fundo.

- Acho que você vai gostar.

[...]

Descemos do carro e seguimos por uma trilha, encontramos uma linda campina, fiquei maravilhada, em todo esse tempo que eu morei em Forks, nunca tinha visto esse lugar. No meio dela tinha uma toalha xadrez com uma cesta.

- Uau, aqui é lindo. – Eu disse deslumbrada.

- É, eu pensei que nós poderíamos fazer um piquenique.

- Seria maravilhoso. – Sentamos e ficamos conversando coisas banais. Até que chegamos em um papo interessante.

- Em Nova Iorque, você tinha namorada? – Fiquei super envergonhada, mas eu tinha que perguntar isso.

- Eu tinha, mas, isso foi passado e agora quero focar no presente. – Ele disse me olhando. Parece que alguma coisa nós puxava para mais perto do um do outro, sentia sua respiração quente batendo no meu rosto, seu lábios tocaram o meu e foi como só existisse nós dois, o mundo à volta não interessava mais, só aquele momento. Entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxei mais para mim, enquanto ele agarrava minha cintura, quando já estávamos sem ar paramos e demos selinhos. Olhei em seus olhos e tinha um brilho diferente e acho que o meu estava da mesma forma.

- Você não imagina por quanto tempo eu esperei por esse momento. – Ele disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Pode apostar que eu sabia. – Rimos e nós beijamos mais.

[...]

Estava deitada em peitoral, olhando para o céu escurecer.

- Acho que já está na hora de você ir.

- Ah, que droga. Bem que a gente podia ficar mais um pouco. – Tentei argumentar.

- Não dá amor. – Meu coração acelerou, ele me chamou mesmo de amor?

- Do que você me chamou? – Perguntei querendo confirmar.

- De amor, não sei se pra você é muito cedo, mas eu sinto um amor muito grande por você. – Virei e lhe dei um selinho.

- Edward, eu sinto um sentimento muito forte por você, mas eu não sei se é amor. – Olhei- o cabisbaixa.

- Bella, você não pode sentir amor por mim agora, mas , talvez com o tempo isso mude, eu espero. – Sorrimos.

- Eu amei nossa tarde. – Falei enquanto o ajudava a arrumar e a guardar tudo.

- Eu também. Agora é melhor irmos.

[...]

Paramos em frente a minha casa.

- Está entregue.

- Queria poder ficar mais tempo com você lindo.

- Nós vamos.

- Então, tchau. – Ele me puxou e demos um beijo demorado.

- Agora sim, tchau. – Sai do carro e entrei em casa.

- Que cara é essa filhota? – Perguntou minha mãe.

- Estou tão feliz mamãe, muito feliz. – Disse sorrindo.

- O encontro deve ter sido muito bom.

- E foi.

- Depois quero que me conte tudo. – Renne disse com um olhar de "já imagino o que deve ter acontecido".

- Ok, mas agora eu vou subir, estou muito cansada.

[...]

Dormi, relembrando a tarde maravilhosa, de seus beijos, seus carinhos, de tudo. E assim, adormeci.

(Continua...)

* * *

E aí, oq me contam desse capítulo? Bjss


	10. Chapter 9

** Oi, desculpem pela demora!**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Tudo está tão ótimo, perfeito pra falar a verdade. Eu e o Edward já estamos namorando.

_2 semanas atrás _

_Flasback on_

_- Eu tenho que fazer isso Bella. _

_- Pra que pedir permissão pro meu pai para nós namorarmos lindo? – Aff, não sei pra que isso, não estamos no século passado._

_- Amor, entenda, eu acho melhor pedir antes para os seu pais._

_- Tudo bem. – Revirei os olhos. – Você vai pedir agora?_

_- Sim, é melhor. – Entramos em minha casa e vimos meus pais sentados e conversando no sofá enquanto Nessie brincava com alguma coisa._

_- Senhor e senhora Swan. – Falou Edward. – Eu queria pedir permissão para sua filha. – Que vergonha passei nesse momento._

_- Isso seria ótimo querido. – Disse minha mãe._

_- De jeito nenhum. – Esse podia ter sido meu pai. – Bella é muito nova e você já é um velho._

_- Pai! – Chamei a atenção dele._

_- Charlie, isso seria muito para Bella. – Santa Renne, como adoro minha mãe. – Pense um pouco, Bella está mais feliz com ele, não acha?_

_- Bem, pensando por esse ponto de vista, sim. – Papai fez uma cara pensativa. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu deixo. Agora, olhe bem rapaz, se você fizer algo contra a vontade dela, eu não penso duas vezes em puxar minha arma. – Que dramático, minha irmãzinha até riu._

_- Eu não vou fazer nada contra a vontade dela senhor, pode deixar. E obrigado._

_- Ok, agora nós vamos indo. - Falei._

_Flasback off_

Isso parece um sonho, nunca pensei que pudesse encontrar alguém como ele. O celular me despertou das lembranças.

- Alô?

_- Oi minha pequena, sou eu Edward._ – Ouvir sua voz foi tão bom.

- Oi lindo, aconteceu algo? – Logo fiquei preocupada, ele não costuma ligar na hora do meu almoço na escola.

-_ Hoje não vai dar pra te pegar amor, vou ficar de plantão à noite. _

- Ah, ta, eu pego carona com a Jess. – A tristeza veio, mas era seu trabalho...

-_ Eu prometo que te recompenso. Agora preciso desligar, beijos._

- Beijo. – Desliguei o celular, e as meninas me pertubaram.

- Namoradinho é Bella? - Disse Jéssica.

- É. Será que você pode me levar hoje Jess?

- Ta, mas só se você me contar tudo.

- Pra mim também. – Falou Ang. Tive que contar claro...

[...]

**POV Desconhecido**

Hoje, hoje finalmente, esse dia será longo, ri com o meu próprio pensamento, hoje finalmente irei encontrar com a minha princesinha. Observei-a no estacionamento com uma garota, devia ser sua amiga, porra, eu não tinha planejado isso, ela devia estar sozinha. Agora vou ter que apagar as duas.

As segui até uma parte da estrada, e bati de leve meu carro com os delas. Isso as faria sair e vir reclamar. Rá! Eu disse! A menina loira saiu e veio andando até minha direção.

- Com licença. – Ela bateu no vidro. Sai do veiculo e a encarei.

- Desculpe-me, acho que estava indo rápido demais. – Peguei o pano com clorofórmio e rapidamente coloquei sobre seu nariz, a deixei na estrada mesmo e fui para o veiculo à frente.

- Desculpe a demora princesa. – Quando disse isso, ouvi seu grito escandaloso. – Ei, ei boneca, não grite.

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! Me ajudem! – A abracei e tapei sua boca.

- Caladinha, não estava com saudade de mim? – Sorri enquanto amarrava seu pulsos e tapava sua boca. – Estava sentindo tanto a sua falta princesa, vou te levar para a cabana, lembra dela? Então, fiz algumas reformas, porque você sabe né, aquele lugar tava um lixo. – Ouvi seu soluço vindo cada vez mais alto. – Não chore, não chore. Não estava com saudade do titio?

**POV Bella**

Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? Justo eu? O que fiz de errado Deus? Logo quando minha vida estava indo tão bem, logo que conheci Edward acontece isso? Oh, Edward... como queria estar com você agora...

- Boneca? Chegamos. – Senti suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos e desviei. Ele me levou até a maldita cabana, me jogou no chão e trancou a porta velha. – Gostou? Eu não mudei muita coisa aqui, mas... mudei o necessário pra gente. – Desamarrou o pano da minha boca e em seguida se deitou em cima de mim.

- Não, por favor, não faça isso comigo. – Implorei, mal conseguia falar com os soluços altos. – Eu já sofri demais, não quero sofrer mais, por favor, me deixe ir. - Supliquei, mas parece que de nada adiantou.

- Shii, você quer que eu te solte é? – Concordei com a cabeça. – Pra que? Pra você voltar pro dotorzinho? – E com isso levei um tapa. Chorei mais, não por causa do tapa, mas sim porque ele sabia sobre Edward que corre perigo por minha causa.

- Não faça nada contra ele, eu peço, por favor.

- E o que eu ganho em troca ? – O que ele pode ganhar em troca? Mais que merda, ele já tem tudo, por que quer algo em troca?

- O que você quiser.

- Ótimo. – Suas nojentas mãos percorreram meu corpo. - Então, acho que vou aproveitar meu prêmio. – E assim começou a tortura, as dores e a solidão...

(Continua...)

* * *

Gostaram pessoal? Mandem reviews, por favor! Acho q vou demorar mais um pouco para postar o proximo cap, masss, qm sabe posto amanhã? Se tiver muitas reviews... Enfim, bjss e até!


	11. Chapter 10

**POV Bella**

Imunda, eu me sinto imunda, me sinto um lixo. Não tenho mais vontade de contar quanto tempo estou aqui, não tenho mais vontade de viver... Deitada nesse colchão estou eu, ouço alguém bater na porta. Será que vieram me salvar? Com poucas forças, viro e observo quando o monstro foi abrir a porta. Não era meu salvador, era uma loira, trazendo algo na mão, pelo cheiro percebi que era comida.

- Oi minha loira gostosa. – Ele disse.

- Benzinho, temos visitas. Ah, eu trouxe uma coisa para ela comer. – Quando ela olhou em minha direção, tive a impressão que já a conhecia de algum lugar.

- Tanya, minha gostosa, ela é forte, não precisa dessa comida. Não é minha boneca? – Seu olhar se direcionou a mim, desviei no mesmo tempo. – Parece que alguém está com raivinha. – Riu ele.

[...]

**POV Edward**

Estou com um mal pressentimento, Bella não atende minhas ligações desde ontem, será que ela está com raiva de mim por não a ter buscado? De qualquer jeito é melhor ligar mais uma vez. Caixa postal, que droga! Meu celular tocou.

- Alô? Bella?

_- Não, sou eu Renne, por acaso a Bella está com você? – _Bem que eu queria...

- Não, por que? Ela não está em casa?

-_ Não, não está aqui em casa. Oh meu Deus, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?_- Sua voz estava preocupada, o que me preocupou também.

- Renne, eu já estou indo pra aí, fique calma. – Desliguei o telefone, desmarquei as consultas e sai correndo do trabalho.

[...]

Cheguei em frente a casa dela e toquei a campanhia, quem abriu foi o Charlie.

- Olá Sr. Swan, Renne disse que a Bella não voltou pra casa ontem.

- É, pode entrar. – Entrei e a Sra. Swan estava no telefone falando com alguém, enquanto a pequena Nessie brincava.

- Eu tentei ligar para ela, mas não atendia. – Falei.

- Estou indo fazer uma busca. – Charlie disse, seus olhos perderam o foco, parece que ele se lembrou de algo ou alguém. – Não pode ter sido ele, aquele cafajeste, vou pegar ele.

- Quem? Quem a pegou? – Vou matar o canalha.

- Edward, outra hora eu te explico. Você vai me ajudar a procura-la?

- Vou, claro. – Eu vou encontrar o meu amor e matar a pessoa que a sequestrou.

[...]

Já está escurecendo e nada, estamos procurando-a há mais de 4 horas.

- Bella! Bella, meu amor, você pode me ouvir? – Gritei, mas parece que não adiantou. O grupo de busca também estava nos ajudando.

- Edward, a gente termina de procura-la amanhã, está escurecendo e pode ser perigoso, por aqui tem muitos animais. – Queria continuar a procura, mas o cansaço e a fome não me deixavam. – Você pode dormir na casa e a amanhã de manhã nós começamos novamente. – Concordei. Fomos embora, nenhum minuto parei de pensar nela. Vou acha-la, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

[...]

**POV Bella**

Ouvi alguém me chamar, mas acho que foi só a minha imaginação. Destruída, por dentro e por fora.

- Nossa princesa, como você está com uma cara de cansada, por que será? – Seu riso foi sarcástico.

- Por favor, me deixe ir. – Nem sei quantas vezes eu já implorei, porém, não ia desistir, não tão cedo...

- Pra que? Aqui você não está bem melhor? Lá fora ninguém gosta de você, mas eu sim, e muito.

- Eu tenho minha mãe, meu pai e minha irmã, eles precisam de mim. – Tentei mais uma vez.

- Você esqueceu do seu namoradinho, qual é o nome dele mesmo? Edwin... Edward! Isso, Edward. Não se preocupe, ele vai te ver novamente… No seu enterro! – Ele gargalhou, eu já seu que vou morre, mas seu eu pudesse vê-lo novamente, iria morrer feliz.

Não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, secaram todas. Não tinha mais forças nem para levantar. O que eu mais queria, era um sinal de esperança, um sinal para que aquele não fosse o meu fim...

(Continua...)

* * *

Sorry, ia postar ontem, mas como to sem internet, ñ teve como... Cap tenso. Bjss


	12. Chapter 11

**POV Edward**

2 dias sem vê-la ou ouvir sua voz, sinto falta do seu cheiro e dos seus beijos, sinto falta de tudo nela. Eu e Charlie estamos procurando-a dia e noite, não consigo mais dormir sem saber se ela está bem.

Já era noite quando resolvi dar uma última procurada, peguei meu carro e fui mais uma vez para a floresta, porém, avistei uma entrada que ainda não tínhamos visto.

- Uma olhada não vai fazer mal. – Falei comigo mesmo. Parei o carro, peguei uma lanterna e entrei pela densa floresta. Nada, apenas árvores e mais árvores. Olhei em volta... Perai, aquilo parece sombra de alguma casa ou cabana, será que o meu amor está ali? Não, Bella não pode estar ali, seria óbvio. Virei e quando ia dar o primeiro passo, ouvi um grito estridente vindo em direção da tal cabana. Corri apressadamente até lá.

Pela janela, pude observar que apenas uma luz que não consegui identificar de qual objeto, estava acesa.

- Sua vadia, cala a boca, podem te ouvir! – Falou uma voz que certamente era de um homem. – Porra Isabella, pare de se mexer! – Isabella? Será que era a minha Bella? Antes de tentar alguma coisa, deixei um recado na caixa postal para Charlie. Tentei abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. E agora? Andei até uma certa distância e quebrei o vidro da janela, entrando lá dentro.

Por um momento parei de respirar. A cena que vi, me devastou completamente.

- Tire suas mãos imundas dela! – Soquei o cretino e o joguei longe.

**POV Bella**

Não estava acreditando no que estou vendo. Edward, meu amor aqui, ele veio me salvar, porém estava batendo naquele monstro.

- Seu médico de merda, vou te matar. – Foi ai que eu vi, _ele_ pegou uma arma e apontou para a cabeça do Edward. – Sabe, eu iria te matar de qualquer jeito, mas não pensei que fosse tão cedo. Você não vai roubar minha boneca de mim, ela é só minha, sempre foi. – Quando ele ia puxar o gatilho, policias arrombam a porta.

- Parado, largue a arma. – Com poucas forças consegui ficar em pé, mas no caminho de ir até os policias, sinto uma mão puxando meu pescoço e uma coisa gelada em minha cabeça.

- Se vocês derem mais um passo, eu atiro. – Oh meu Deus, agora minha vida acabou. Olhei para meu amor, como pude ficar tanto tempo sem vê-lo? Em seus olhos estavam escorrendo lágrimas, seu olho esquerdo estava vermelho e levemente inchado por conta do soco que levou, seus lábios, ah, como tenho saudades de beija-lo. Mas a voz do mostro me tirou dos pensamentos. – Agora, eu quero que se afastem da porta e me deixem passar.

- James, solte a Bella, se solta-lá nós vamos deixar você passar. Agora solte-a! – Charlie disse. Charlie, meu pai, como tenho saudades dele, da mamãe e da Nessie...

- Boneca, eu vou te soltar, mas eu prometo que nunca vou te esquecer. Você sempre será a bonequinha do titio, nunca esqueça disso. – James sussurrou no meu ouvido, senti um nojo tão grande com essas palavras, o que eu mais quero é esquecer isso tudo. Fechei os olhos, esperando finalmente morrer, mas só senti meu corpo caindo no chão. Depois disso, foi apenas escuridão...

[...]

**POV Charlie**

Finalmente achei minha filha. Prendemos o canalha do James e Bella foi levada para o hospital. Ela estava horrível, muito magra, hematomas pelo corpo inteiro e até alguns machucados, o pior é que sua inocência foi roubada mais uma vez. Já não bastava o trauma passado, agora terá que viver com mais esse. Mas farei de tudo para ela não sofrer mais, nunca mais.

[...]

Renne e eu estamos esperando noticias sobre o estado da Bella.

- Charlie, será que ela vai ficar bem? – Renne me perguntou.

- Sim, espero que sim.

[...]

- Com licença, pais de Isabella Swan? – Disse o Dr. Richard.

- Somos nós. – Falei.

- Se vocês quiseram vê-la, Isabella já está apta para receber visitas, porém ainda está desacordada.

- Claro, queremos ver ela.

- Me acompanhem. – O seguimos até o quarto em que Bella está. – Vou deixar vocês a sós, com licença.

- Oh meu bebê, estava com tantas saudades sua. – Renne falou emocionada. – Espero que você acorde logo meu bem e quando acordar eu estarei aqui.

[...]

(Continua...)


End file.
